La résolution
by Lafflip
Summary: Junko prend une résolution pour la nouvelle année. One-shot, fait pour être court.


Veuillez notez que je ne possède pas _Storm Hawks_, qui est une propriété de Nerd Corps.

* * *

**La résolution**

«5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Bonne année !»

Des confettis et des serpentins de toutes les couleurs furent lancés un peu partout sur le pont du _Condor_. Tout l'équipage se donnait des petits bisous et des gros câlins. Même Stork y eut droit, et pour cause: l'Atmos venait de vieillir d'un an et tout le monde s'en donnait à cœur joie jusqu'à que le pilote se leva, une coupe de jus à la main.

«Je vous souhaite une abominable nouvelle année remplie de malheur et de désespoir», déclare-t-il avec son pessimisme habituel.

Tous les autres se regardèrent, espérant que quelqu'un change le sujet de conversation le plus vite possible. Il était hors de question pour les Storm Hawks de commencer l'année sur une mauvaise note. Junko, de son côté, eut tôt fait d'ignorer le commentaire de Stork. Cela faisait quelques minutes déjà que Piper eut mit le buffet sur une grande table et le ventre du torgnole commençait à gronder. Il ne pouvait plus résister à l'envie d'en prendre ne serait-ce qu'une seule bouchée, même si la jeune navigatrice lui en avait formellement interdit. Cependant, il était trop tard. Il se précipita vers la table, se léchant les babines. Heureusement, Piper eut le temps de prendre l'assiette de biscuits avant que le géant n'y mettait la main dessus.

«As-tu oublié quelque chose, Junko ?» lui demanda Piper, fronçant les sourcils.

«Euh… S'il te plaît ?» Junko lui répondit innocemment.

La spécialiste des cristaux secoua la tête.

«C'est l'heure de prendre des résolutions pour l'année», rappela Aerrow à son escadrille.

Finn détourna du regard, les bras croisés. Il détestait prendre des résolutions, pensant qu'il n'avait rien à changer. À son avis, il était parfait. Il était Finn, après tout.

«Je prends la résolution… de ne pas prendre de résolution !» annonça-t-il enfin.

Piper lâcha un long soupir, les yeux rivés au plafond. Elle avait horreur de l'attitude du tireur d'élite face à cette tradition, mais elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose car il réagissait de cette manière chaque année.

«Ce n'est pas du jeu, Finn. Tu dois prendre une vraie résolution. C'est la tradition !» répliqua-t-elle.

C'était au tour de Finn de soupirer. Il devait le faire, même si c'était à contrecœur. Il réfléchit pendant quelques secondes, espérant trouver une faille à l'ordre de Piper.

«D'accord», accepta Finn. «Je vais prendre la résolution… de draguer plus de filles !» conclut-t-il, les doigts pointés vers ses équipiers.

Piper cogna son front contre la paume de sa main. Pourquoi fallait-il que Finn prenne toujours des résolutions aussi stupides?

«Je prends comme résolution de démolir Dark Ace une bonne fois pour toutes !» annonça Aerrow, cognant son poing contre sa paume.

«Et moi, de faire preuve de plus de patience», se décida Piper.

C'était maintenant le tour de Radarr. Le compagnon d'Aerrow réfléchit à son tour. Il renifla ses aisselles et poussa un petit cri de dégoût. Il se rendit compte qu'il devrait se laver plus souvent.

«Quant à moi, je prendrai la résolution de me laver les mains au moins quatre-vingts fois par jour. Qui sait quelles maladies mortelles je vais encore contracter», dit Stork, la paupière inférieure tremblant plus rapidement que d'habitude.

«Euh… Ce n'est pas… beaucoup ?» sourcilla Aerrow.

«Non, c'est plutôt réaliste. Habituellement, je me lave les mains seulement soixante-quinze fois par jour», exposa le pilote merbien.

Tous les regards fixèrent maintenant Junko, qui était maintenant le seul à ne pas avoir pris de résolution. Il avala sa salive, puis se mit à rire bêtement.

«J'ai tellement de trucs à corriger chez moi que je ne sais pas quelle résolution prendre cette année », avoua-t-il au reste de l'équipage en frottant sa grosse main contre sa nuque.

«Tu as sûrement quelque chose que tu veux changer le vite possible. Qu'est-ce qui serait le plus urgent pour toi ?» insista Piper.

Le torgnole ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il songea tout à tour à suivre un régime, avoir de meilleures manières à table puis à mieux ranger sa collection de bouts de métal. Finalement, il tomba sur _la_ résolution qu'il allait prendre cette année.

«Je vais me débarrasser d'une de mes mauvaises habitudes», déclara-t-il enfin. «Mais je sais que je ne tiendrai pas longtemps», ajouta-t-il, se rappelant sa résolution de l'année d'avant, qui était de dormir sans son ours en peluche. Il avait abandonné deux jours plus tard.

Avant qu'Aerrow ne puisse demander plus de précisions à son ami, Finn installa un de ses disques préférés sur le tourne-disque. Essayant de respecter son vœu de patience, Piper se boucha les oreilles et serra les dents, espérant qu'elle aurait bientôt son tour.

Trois jours passèrent. Les Storm Hawks étaient tous dans la cuisine, mangeant et discutant des résolutions qu'ils avaient prises il y a quelques jours. La plupart d'entre eux avaient tenu bon et en étaient fiers. De son côté, Junko n'avait pas encore parlé.

«Et toi Junko, tiens-tu le coup ?» questionna son meilleur ami Finn.

«Oui, je crois», répondit-il candidement.

«Pas encore de rechute ?» s'étonna le jeune blond.

«On dirait que non», sourit le torgnole. «Je suis très fier de moi», ajouta-t-il avant d'avaler tout rond une vingtaine de rôties à la confiture.

Quelques instants plus tard, Finn s'amusa à embêter Stork en faisant ses pires grimaces, ce qui l'empêchait de se concentrer. Le pilote à la peau verte avait beau répéter à son coéquipier d'arrêter, Finn continua de plus belle.

«J'ai gardé patience jusqu'à maintenant, mais là, ça suffit !»

Les deux garçons se retournèrent. À seulement quelques mètres d'eux se trouvait une Piper toute rouge de colère. En fait, elle fulminait de rage. Avant qu'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit d'autre, elle s'approcha de Finn d'un pas rapide, les dents et les poings serrés. Elle se trouvait maintenant à quelques centimètres du tireur d'élite, qui se demandait ce que Miss-je-sais-tout allait encore lui reprocher. Enfin, Piper ouvrit un de ses poings. On pouvait voir dans sa paume quelques petits papiers bleu ciel décorés d'un cœur rose. Finn ricana. Peu importe qui avait fait ça était un champion, car l'adolescente était à présent en train de froncer des sourcils et de grincer des dents.

«J'ai trouvé des papiers comme ça un peu partout dans le _Condor_», expliqua-t-elle, essayant de retrouver peu à peu son calme. «Alors, tu vas les ramasser», lui ordonna-t-elle.

«Tu cries après le mauvais gars, ma belle», répliqua Finn. «Moi aussi, je me suis posé des questions quand je les ai vus dans le couloir.»

«Moi aussi», intervint Stork, sentant le besoin d'échapper au courroux de la tacticienne.

Piper n'était pas sûre de la véracité des dires de Finn. Après tout, s'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui serait prêt à mentir pour sauver sa peau, c'était bien lui. Elle fronça ses sourcils au point que ses yeux orangés furent presque entièrement invisibles.

«Qu'est-ce que tu as à me regarder comme ça ? Je suis l'honnêteté incarnée», insista le prétentieux aux cheveux blonds.

Piper soupira longuement face à l'attitude de Finn, qui avait maintenant les yeux bleus grand ouverts et le sourire fendus jusqu'aux oreilles.

«D'accord, je te donne le bénéfice du doute», se résigna-t-elle. «Par contre, si j'apprends que tu m'as menti, tu vas y goûter», menaça-t-elle avant de continuer sa petite enquête.

Une voix puissante résonnait dans les couloirs du vaisseau. Elle faussait horriblement, mais semblait remplie de joie de vivre. Elle était accompagnée du bruit presque imperceptible d'une pluie qui tombe. Cette même pluie s'arrêta brusquement, puis la voix s'estompa à son tour. Junko sortit de la salle de bain, tout trempé et seulement vêtu d'une serviette. Il se rendit à sa chambre, les sabots légers et le sourire occupant presque tout son visage. Il adorait chanter sous la douche, que ce soit un désagréable chant traditionnel de sa terra natale ou bien une comptine qu'il avait apprise sur la terra Atmosia. Il ne savait pas chanter juste, mais le simple fait de s'époumoner en se lavant le rendait de bonne humeur.

À deux pas de la chambre de Junko, Piper attendait le torgnole, les bras croisés. Elle fronça les sourcils et tapa du pied. Quand Junko la vit, il écarquilla ses yeux gris et se mit à rougir. Avant que le mécanicien ne dise quoi que ce soit, la fille dévoila la cause de sa colère: elle avait trouvé un sac de bonbons emballés dans des papiers semblables à ceux qu'elle avait trouvés éparpillés dans le vaisseau.

«Je ne sais pas quelle était ta résolution Junko, mais ce n'était sûrement pas de te mettre au régime !» rugit-elle.

Junko rougit encore plus, cachant son ventre tout flasque. Ses joues et son museau devinrent tellement chauds qu'il avait l'impression que sa corne allait s'évaporer sous ses yeux. En effet, s'il avait décidé de se mettre au régime, il aurait pu passer le test du maillot de bain quand il serait temps d'un autre voyage à Tropica.

«Je suis sûre que tu ne veux pas retourner chez le dentiste, je me trompe ?» ajouta la navigatrice.

Quand le géant entendit le mot «dentiste», une sueur froide coula sur sa tempe. Ses gencives se rappelaient encore de la douleur venant d'un arrachage de dents sans anesthésie. La terreur lui donna envie de se faufiler sous la porte de sa chambre.

«Alors, je te confisque ces friandises. Oh, et tu me feras un plaisir de ramasser tes cochonneries», lui ordonna Piper. Sur ces mots, elle quitta le couloir d'un pas rapide, les dents et les poings serrés.

Une fois habillé, Junko s'exécuta, les remarques désobligeantes de Piper lui trottant encore en tête. Ensuite, quand le ménage fut fini, il rentra dans sa chambre, les oreilles basses et les joues encore rouges de honte. Il s'assit sur son lit, puis serra son ours en peluche dans ses longs bras musclés. Finalement, les larmes aux yeux, il suça son puce vigoureusement. Ce simple geste, bien qu'infantile, ne fit que le rassurer encore plus que d'habitude. Après tout, il avait bien essayé de s'y abstenir pendant trois jours interminables à l'aide de ces bonbons emballés dans un papier bleu et rose.

* * *

N'oubliez pas d'envoyer une review. Les critiques constructives sont grandement appréciées, surtout que c'est ma première fanfic "sérieuse" sur _Storm Hawks_. 


End file.
